


long live the Pharaoh

by yaoilover6699



Category: marik x malik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoilover6699/pseuds/yaoilover6699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( let's get right to the ra dang point shall we) well Marik likes malik and always will where will this lead I take request BTW I've been bored and I need more things to write just post your request in the comments pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	long live the Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> I write major yaoi story's that include some well weird or lemon like things I hope u guys enjoy it <3

( we are getting to the point)  
Marik sat on the couch watching malik walk around the house." Come here malik" Marik said.Malik walked next to is boyfriend " what is it" malik spoke with a sexy tone in his voice. Marik pushed malik down onto the couch kissing him softly. Malik wanted to be the one on top so he flipped Marik over kissing him very rough . " mhh" mariks words were muffled. Malik went from mariks lips down to the neck of his tee he nipped the rim and stopped ripping the shirt off. He started to kiss down lower and lower than his boyfriend wanted him too. Marik moaned sending malik into a very crazy rampage. Malik pulled his boy friends pants off and played with the rim of his boxers nipping at it and playing with the bulge in his pants. Marik let out a louder moan this time due to the huge amount of pleasure he was getting. Soon malik took off his aibous boxers ( I think I spelled that right) stroking the hard ( u know the word) that was inside of it. " malik no fair your clothes are still on" Marik wined. " fine aibou" he said removing his clothes so that it was basic skin on skin contact. The old criminal continued to stroke then put his mouth at the tip and started to suck . Slowly at first then faster and faster. " MALIK IM GONNA CUM" Marik screamed letting his boyfriend and taste his delicious mess he drpreparation Malik stopped smirked and positioned himself at his partners entrance.( they have done this a few times so no need for preperation right) " ready aibou" his thick voice made him seem calm but inside he wasn't calm at all." Y-yes just start please" Marik said. Malik pounded in hard and just kept going faster and harder every second. It was pure bliss and pleasure that's all that was felt during this magical moment. " I'm gonna gonna CUM" Marik finally screamed blowing his load all over their chest. Shortly after malik came inside of Marik shortly after then collapsed next to him on the couch. " I love you aibou". " I love you too malik" . They said falling asleep after their fine experience full of bliss and pleasure.


End file.
